Nerves
by The Fuzz 15
Summary: Sakura begins to wonder if she made the right choice. Written for SSM.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Naruto_

**Prompt**: Holding Hands

Sakura took a deep breath and released it trying to get her hands to stop shaking. What was she thinking? She couldn't possibly do this! Why had she ever thought she could? She should have just quit while she was 's crazy idea this was would have to be pummeled later. That is, if she was still alive to pummel them later... No! It wasn't good to dwell on such thoughts. She could do this. She just had to... had to...

Oh, who was she kidding, she wasn't cut out for this sort of thing. This was the kind of thing Naruto and Sasuke did; she should have just stayed on the sidelines like she usually did. Why was she doing this again? What stupid thought could she have possibly had to make her come up with this crazy idea?

After all, no one expected her to try out for Jounin status, much less make it to the finals! Sakura took in another panicked breath. What _had_ she been thinking? She was going to get herself killed!

The hardwood floor squeaked under her shoes as she continued her nervouse pacing. She should just drop out and stay a chunin right? Why did she need to be a Jonin anyway?

"You're going to wear a hole into the floor if you don't stop pacing."

Oh, right. Sasuke. And Naruto as well. She had to make Jonin so she could stay with her boys.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke," Sakura apologized glancing over to where Sasuke was seated on a bench. "I'm just so nervous. What if I make a stupid mistake and embarrass Team 7 as well as Tsunade? What if I got the times wrong? What if-"

"Sakura," Sasuke broke into her panicked babble. He pushed himself to his feet and made his way towards her. Sakura immediately reached out and grabbed his hand with both of hers for reassurance.

"Sasuke, I just don't want to mess up and be separated from you two."

Sasuke let out a sigh and grabbed one of the hands covering his right hand with his left hand, so he held both of her hands.

"Sakura, I know you," Sasuke began, "you're going to be fine. You're strong; you have nothing to worry about."

Sakura watched as a mischievous smirk spread on his face.

"Besides," he said, "if worse comes to worse, you can always annoy them to death."

Sakura was going to respond but the timer buzzed, signaling the beginning of her match. Sasuke gave her hands a tight squeeze.

"Good luck," he whispered before walking out of the room.

Sakura's hands were still shaking as she watched him leave, but now, she was certain her accelerated heartbeat was for a different reason.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Smirk**

**Prompt: Flood (if you csn't figure out how flood applies, just ask)**

**This story was lengthened by suggestion :)**

Her heart beat erratically in her chest. She couldn't recall a time when her heart beat normally.

The fight had lasted an hour and a half, way longer than she would have liked, but it was over...

She had won.

For the first time that day she allowed a smile to spread across her features. Finally, she could relax. She was going to be a Jonin. She wasn't going to be separated from her boys.

The roaring of the crowd finally caught her attention and her eyes drifted into the stands. Everyone was clapping and cheering... For her.

Sakura's mind almost went numb at the thought. She had seen Sasuke and Naruto receive this kind of praise, but she never thought _she _would_. _Her eyes skimmed the crowd. She noticed Ino jumping up and down while cheering, Shikamaru lazily clapping, Choji eating a celebratory bag of potato chips, Lee trying to climb down the stands to get to her with tears freely flowing down his face, TenTen restraining Lee but managing to clap at the same time, Kakashi's eye was crinkled as he clapped, Naruto had grabbed Hinata and was happily swinging her around, and Tsunade was standing to her feet while she applauded her student.

She loved them all dearly, but her eyes continued to search for one boy. She found him, still sitting. He was clapping - less enthusiastically than the rest - with his eyes closed and a characteristic smirk on his face.

And that made Sakura feel like she had actually done something worthwhile.

She looked back over to where Naruto was previously seated but only saw a beet red Hinata. It didn't take long to figure out where he had gone when she saw him rush through the entrance of the grounds and wrap his arms around her.

The rest of the crowd followed suit, as they all rushed towards Sakura, cheering enthusiastically. Naruto shouted something to her, but she couldn't hear over the roar of the crowd.

Sakura tried to look over the crowd of people to find Sasuke. She glanced into the stands; he wasn't there anymore. A sinking feeling entered her stomach. Had he left?

A hand rests on her shoulder making her turn around. Sasuke was standing behind her with a hand on her shoulder and the smirk still on his face.

And that, Sasuke telling her congratulations in his own way, was the best feeling of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompt:Achilles' Heel**

**I do not own ****_Naruto_**

Could you repeat that?" Sakura asked. Her eyes were wide from what Sasuke had just admitted. Someone must have been playing a joke on her. A kind of "You Were Just Promoted" prank. She expected Naruto and Ino to jump out of the bushes behind Sasuke at any moment to laugh and say "the jokes' on you!"

But, Sasuke was still staring into her eyes. He looked completely serious and miffed that he had to repeat himself.

"Sakura, you know what I said," Sasuke sighed at her.

"Right, but I keep expected to be pied in the face or something," Sakura admitted. Sasuke looked at her quizically.

"Nevermind," she sighed.

Sasuke had pulled her to the side after everyone had enveloped her in a hug of congratulations at being promoted.

It was well concealed, but Sakura noted the irritation that was beginning to appear on Sasuke's face. He was getting tired of waiting for an answer, and who wouldn't be? Sakura was just too stunned to respond. She didn't want this all to end up being a joke.

"Sasuke, I just... This all seems so sudden. I mean... You've never given any indication..."

Sasuke let out a long sigh.

"Sakura, hasn't it been painfully obvious?"

Sakura thought back on the past few months. He had been his same cold self. "...No..."

Sasuke fisted his hands in his hair before letting out a low growl. "Two months ago, I offered you some of my water after training."

He looked at her to see if she finally got it. She hadn't. "Four months ago on our way back from Water, we got ambushed, and I took that kunai for you. You got upset and I didn't give you an answer as to why I did it..."

Sakura still looked at him blankly.

"The Forest of Death, I saved us both from the kunai Orochimaru threw at us. I tried to kill the Sound-Nin that hurt you. When we met in Iron Country, you tried to kill me, and I tried to kill you, but I _couldn't_, Sakura."

"What are you trying to say?" Sakura asked

"Sakura," Sasuke said inching closer, "just face it, you have always been, and will always be, my biggest weakness."

Sakura could only stare in shock as he leaned closer.

"So, now do you believe that I love you?"

Sakura didn't get to answer his question as Sasuke captured her lips with his.


End file.
